Treasurefinder
Time to pack your bags No more looking back So quit your cryin’ I know, you know you’re guilty Guess you must have had me in a trance Treasurefinder, preferring to be called Treas, is Treasurefinder's vent sona. Don't use without permission, don't steal, you know, what everyone says. This page may contain mature content, which may include descriptions of violence/gore, trauma, emotional/physical abuse, and/or generally disturbing lore. Please read at your own risk. And now you’ve lost your chance So just quit tryin’ I know, you know you’re guilty Guess you must have had me hypnotized sight test Listen carefully, I know it’s hard for you, You’re not quite used to vulgarity and verbal abuse, Well first f**k you and what you represent Treas tries so hard to be strong. To appear like that dragoness that always gets into danger but always survives. The cool, warrior princess type. The one that always gets the girl in the end. But she knows she's not. If she was, she wouldn't have constant panic attacks. She wouldn't have a hard time sleeping at night, plagued by nightmares of the past. She would be able to get a grip and put the past in the past. But she finds herself crying herself to sleep more often than not. Sure, she has good days. She has days that she runs out in the sunshine just because she can and she doesn't put a lock on her giving heart. She has days when she pays attention to her strong moral compass and strong intuition. That she doesn't scold herself for having emotions. And sure, these days are getting more frequent. But she can't seem to stay in the present for very many days at a time. She needs to go take a break every once in a while, be alone, due to her introverted nature, and just sit. Usually while being in the dark, where she's sure there's someone watching her. Where she can't be convinced that her dark days are over. Sometimes, she just wants them to continue, so she would be able to not feel her fear and regret. If she had been less of an idiot in the past, who knows where she would be now? Would she have the courage to confess her feelings? Would she have, as impossible as it sounds, stood up for herself? Tryna take the money you didn’t earn, you won’t see a f**king cent! I’m sorry, did I just make you feel upset? Wanna add a habit and light about 30 cigarettes? You’re only mad about the fact that I put a light to you Basically tracing paper when all we see is right through you! here Who doesn’t love analogies with a couple meanings Especially when it makes a prick like you start steaming? I can tell you’re not quite gettin’ what I said before What I mean by tracing paper’s that you’re see through and disposable. Goodbye here I heard you been lyin’ and tryin’ to sh** on my name talkin’ behind my back You should never expect the best to rest instead you’re spewin’ that bullsh**! Come on, you’re not adept in honesty, And honestly, I see you’ve never delivered apologies. And honestly, I see you’ve never delivered apologies. It’s always: “Because of them or because of a thing that happened.” What do you wanna receive for f**king it up all the time? A f**king statue? I’ll call it, hmm “Ode to Mr. Miserable”. Call me harsh for throwin’ darts and aimin’ for your hollow temples- here It’s so unnatural You’re throwing dirt into the details A common criminal And now you’re headed for the derail. here Liar, liar Cover up your tracks again We’re all aboard and it’s a scorcher Fire, fire Burnin’ up your back, your sin’s your torture here You are way more than a headache at this point Do us all a favor, and go f**k yourself